When the Stars Fall
by FairyDust007
Summary: Simon tries to forget the night he was raped, and his family worries about his depression. Things get more difficult when the rapist shows up again at Simon's school.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "7th Heaven" which means I don't own any character, place, or major theme from the show. So don't sue. "7th Heaven" is actually owned by creators Brenda Hampton and Aaron Spelling, as well as Warner Brothers and Paramount. The only thing I own is the plot for this story...as well as the original characters.

**Warning: **This fanfiction is not light on the angst. It includes such factors as rape, homosexuality (male/male pairings), language, sex, and depression, and maybe others. If none of this suites your tastes, don't read.

**Summary:** Simon tries to forget the painful night he was raped…but it's not as easy as it looks and he becomes depressed. His family notices the signs of depression and they try to find out what is wrong with him.

**Author's Notes:** OK, so this is my first fanfiction story at also my first "7th Heaven" fanfiction. Yeah, it's intense, but that's because I don't want my first to be some silly fluffy thing…I want it to have some depth. It's also a Simon-centered fic, as he's my favorite character on the show. As a long time fan, I'm trying to keep all of the characters as IC as possible, but it's gonna be a bit tough so try and deal with me while I get the story going. So anyway, please enjoy the story and don't forget to leave reviews! I love hearing what other people think of my work! I should also note that this story takes place before Simon goes off to college, so he's still in high school.

_**WHEN THE STARS FALL**_

By: FairyDust007

Prologue

_"Don't move! It'll only make things worse!" the man dressed in black hissed at Simon Camden as he struggled underneath. Simon ignored him as he continued to struggle to break free, only leading the man to gripping his wrists even tighter, so tightly that pain shot up through him like a needle._

_Simon opened his mouth and tried to scream out for help, but no sound came. The man clamped a hand over it to make sure. "Damnit, shut up!"_

_The man, straddling himself on top of Simon, removed the hand only to unzip his jeans. Simon knew what was going to come next. The man then unzipped Simon's own jeans, and painfully shoved his hand inside. Simon shut his eyes tightly, hoping this would be over fast._

_The man went at it for what seemed like hours, thrusting himself into Simon. Simon hated the feeling of being vulnerable, but he couldn't get the man off of him, and nobody was around to help._

_Finally, Simon couldn't take it any longer, and let out a painful scream. "Nooooo!"_

Simon woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily and his body was covered in sweat. Looking around him, he realized he was in his own bedroom. The clock on his bedside table read 1:00 am in the morning. He was tangled up in his bed sheets, the cold memory of the night he was raped still haunting him.

Simon dragged himself slowly out of bed, soon realizing that he was shaking, as it was hard to stand up straight. He walked over to his bedroom window and leaned against it, staring outside into the night.

The world used to seem so innocent and peaceful before that painful night. Now all Simon could see was danger and pain.

_If only I hadn't gone to that party…if only I decided to stay home and watch Ruthie and the twins like Mom and Dad had expected me to. If only I hadn't snuck out…_

But he had. He'd broken the rules (yet again) and this time he paid for it big time…and it wasn't even his parents who made him pay. In fact, he didn't even know who his rapist was; it was just some guy who jumped him on his way home from the party. Or at least Simon was certain he didn't know the guy – he couldn't recognize him, as the man had most of his face covered in a mask.

He sighed. If only he could tell someone…like his parents. But he was ashamed of what had happened. Simon could've protected himself against the man but he felt as though he was too weak and helpless to defend himself. And that was what made Simon feel so ashamed. Anyone else in his family could have defended themselves if they had been in his situation…why couldn't he? Matt, for example, would pound any person into the cement had someone tried to rape him. Even Lucy would've had the strength to fight him off, by screaming so loudly a bunch of people would come running at once to her aid.

Simon also didn't like depending on others for helping him with his own problems. Why should he have to depend on his parents whenever something like this occurred? It just didn't seem right, especially when they were so busy with other things. Basically, he didn't want them to worry. He'd get over this…it would just take time.

-

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I know this was very short...but it's only the prologue. I promise the future chapters will be longer. I just didn't want to put too much into the prologue. Anyways, I hoped everyone liked this so far and will continue reading. I don't know how often I update, because I tend to get writer's blocks every now and then, but hopefully I will manage to update fast enough...it also depends on how many positive reviews I receive.


End file.
